Dismantled
by princ3ssf33t
Summary: No one said joining a new crew was going to be an easy adjustment for anyone. And unfortunately for Kanan, Hera's droid seems to taking it worse than anyone expected.


The first few weeks after he joined Hera aboard her ship was a hell of an adjustment period. First of all, it was a dry ship. Hera had made it perfectly clear, and punctuated it with a finger upon his chest, that there would absolutely be no alcohol aboard her ship. And while Kanan knew it would cause a good deal of headaches in the short term, if he was going to be a part of her crew for any length of time, it would be best if he was sober.

Second, it wasn't just him and Hera. As pleasant and Hera was to be around, the astromech droid he met after coming aboard the _Ghost_ was not. Hera said his name was Chopper. And Kanan couldn't find a more appropriate name for the orange terror.

The droid had greeted him by whacking him in the shin with one of his manipulator arms before warbling his disapproval at Kanan's addition as he rolled away.

Hera scolded the droid as Kanan attempted to placate her. Kanan was a stranger to the ship, it would probably take the droid some time to adjust to Kanan's presence. He would come around eventually. Hera pursed her lips, but continued to give him the tour of what would be his new home.

As it turned out, Chopper was not adjusting to Kanan's presence. At least not in the way Hera and Kanan had hoped for. The first week after Kanan joined them, Chopper went out of his way to ignore Kanan in everything he did. The droid made no move to avoid running over Kanan's feet as he rolled past. They were covered in varying shades of bruises by the end of the first week.

Hera was quick to stop that particular action. Unfortunately, it did nothing to curb any of the other things the droid did in the coming weeks. The climate controls in Kanan's bunk often went on the fritz, being too hot and humid one minute before emanating the temperature of space outside the hull. Suddenly changing the temperature of the water when Kanan was washing up in the fresher. And stealing some of the few possessions that Kanan had to misplace throughout the ship.

All of which was extremely irritating, but Kanan figured that Hera would take great offense of he dismantled her droid. So, he lived with the torment. There wasn't much he could do against the droid in the first place.

Until the day Hera was the one to catch Chopper in the act.

It had been one of their better jobs. There hadn't been any serious injuries despite the heavy firefight, and they got the goods they had been after. In comparison to other jobs they managed to pull off before, coming out coated head to toe with dirt was a mere nuisance rather than a problem.

After securing the crates in the cargo bay, Hera graciously allowed Kanan to utilize the refresher first. Kanan was grateful; his scalp was beginning to itch. As he went to wash the dirt from, well, _everywhere_ , Hera went up to the cockpit to plot their jump and to get in touch with her contact.

The water running over his skin was a relief when compared to the dirt that had made its way between his skin and his clothing. Even better was the fact that Chopper seemed to be uninterested with interfering with Kanan's shower, because the water stayed warm. Kanan laughed at the small victory. Perhaps the droid was finally realizing that Kanan wasn't going to leave if he was annoyed enough.

Kanan stayed under the water for a few more minutes longer than what he would normally have done, but he kept the shower reasonably short. There was a limited supply of water aboard the _Ghost_ , and while the reclamation processor was one of the best available, it would be best if he didn't indulge too much.

Turning the water off, Kanan blindly reached out for the towel he had set near his clothes to dry off. Only to find it wasn't where he had left it. Wiping his face clear of any water, Kanan looked out to see where his towel could have gotten too.

It wasn't in the refresher.

And neither were any of his clothes that he had brought in with him.

Kanan's first thought was that he had misremembered and hadn't brought any of it in with him in the first place. That thought was quickly dismissed because Kanan remembered moving some of the toiletries to set down his clothing before getting in the shower.

He didn't remember the door opening while he was in the shower, but it was possible he was distracted enough that someone could have slipped in and out with his things before he noticed.

"Chopper," he growled.

That was why the shower wasn't cold. Not because Hera had finally gotten control of her droid, but because the droid was planning something completely different. And Kanan was too distracted by the rare occurrence of warm water to be mindful of his surrounds.

He was going to dismantle that droid this time.

Kanan looked around the room to see if there was anything that preserve his modesty as he made a hasty dash back to his bunk for his only other pair of clothes. They weren't exactly clean, but he needed something to wear if he was going to dismantle a droid. Unfortunately, the only thing that was nearest to helpful was a small hand towel. It wouldn't cover even half of what he wanted to cover, but the important bits could get some shelter while he made the hasty dash through the _Ghost_.

Holding the towel with one hand around his hips, Kanan poked his head out of the refresher and looked for Hera. Optimistically, she would still be in the cockpit speaking to her contact, but Kanan wasn't feeling all too optimistic at the moment.

Still he had to make a break for it.

Kanan's flight from the refresher to his bunk was nearly a clean run. He had made it to the final leg, the hall behind the cockpit where the crew's bunks were, and was just about to think that he was going to make it to his bunk without running into Hera when the door to the cockpit opened.

Kanan stopped short a few feet from his door. He wasn't sure who was more embarrassed, him or Hera. Because while he could feel the beginnings of a blush on his face, he was positive that it was pale in comparison to the color that flooded Hera's face.

Had Kanan not been so surprised and flustered himself, he probably could have come up with some witty line that could've defused the tension. But he found that his stockpile of lines he had learned through the years in bars and other seedy places dried up and his mouth simply gaped open like a fish.

Hera was the one to speak first.

"Why…why are you naked?" Her voice had taken a different tone, one that Kanan had never heard from her before. Her green eyes were wide as they ran down to his hand towel before darting back up to his face.

"You see…I…um…" Kanan's tongue failed to make any coherent sounds.

A warbled laugh echoed in the hall behind Kanan. Tightening his grip on the two ends of his towel, Kanan spun around to see Chopper standing there with his clothes and towel held above his head. The droid's head wobbled from one side to the other as his laughter continued.

"Chopper," Kanan growled. He was about to take a step towards the rust-bucket when a hand on his chest stopped him from moving.

Kanan's heart seemed to stop for a moment. He looked down to see Hera's hand, still gloved, on his chest as she stepped closer to her droid. Although it may have been a tactic to keep Kanan from launching at the droid himself.

Hera glared down at the astromech. Chopper's laughter stopped short and he rolled on his struts with uneasiness. Kanan could sympathize. Hera was not someone you wanted to make angry.

" _Chopper_."

Hera's hand left Kanan's chest as she stepped forward, and for a fleeting moment Kanan wished her hand would come back. Kanan brushed the thought away.

Chopper protested quickly in binary. Kanan only caught about every third word or so. Chopper was saying something about finding the clothes abandoned and returning them to their proper place.

Hera hummed with disbelief.

"And where did you find those things ' _abandoned_?'"

More protests on the droid's part.

"' _None of my business_?' As the captain of this freighter, I daresay that everything that goes on in my ship is a part of my business. Don't think you'll be getting away with all of those pranks you've been pulling since Kanan joined us any longer. Yes, I know about those," she added when Chopper interjected with his question. "Now, are you going to return Kanan's clothes, or am I going to have to do something?"

Chopper wobbled on his struts for a moment, before he dropped Kanan's clothes on the ground in front of him and wheeled himself off to another part of the ship.

Kanan sighed and went to grab his things. Hera's hand returned to his chest and stopped him from going forward. He looked over at the twi'lek woman to see her bright green eyes watching him in turn.

"I'll take care of them. They need to go in the wash anyway. Why don't you go get dressed and I'll take care of this?" Hera's lekku swung behind her head as she gestured towards the pile of clothes. "I was about to start washing the rest of the clothes anyway."

Kanan agreed and quickly took the few steps to enter his bunk. Once the automatic door shut behind him, he leaned against it. The metal was cold against his back. In a turn of events, the coolness was comfortable against the hot flush of his embarrassment. He rested there a few moments before rummaging through the drawer where he kept his clothes. Only to find it was empty. Kanan checked another drawer. Then another. Nothing.

A sudden racket, followed by a familiar droid's laughter and Hera's exasperated voice told him all he needed to know.

He was going to dismantle that droid. With or without pants.

* * *

 **A/N: It recently came to my attention that I had not written a piece dedicated to my Star Wars otp, so I decided that I was going to fix that. It's not very couple-y, but it was fun to write. Leave a review if you'd like.**


End file.
